The present invention relates to a hybrid transmission which is applicable to a hybrid vehicle equipped with a plurality of power sources such as an internal combustion engine and a motor/generator, and more particularly to a continuously variable hybrid transmission which is capable of continuously varying a transmission ratio using a differential mechanism.
JP-A-2000-142146 discloses a hybrid transmission for a hybrid vehicle. This hybrid transmission employs a two-degree-of-freedom differential device including three rotating elements which are connected to an input from an engine, an output to a driveline and a motor/generator, respectively.